Christmas Special
by The Bodacious E
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year. No matter what religion you are. Buckle up for a story. Be sure to leave a request.
1. chapter 1

The Bodacious E sat in his temporary apartment in michigan. He was about to make a big deal. Holiday season be the best season. He sat in his crib with his homies, Acropolis GD, and LeviAckerman0209.

E was dressed in a hoodie with N.W.A. on it, and jeans with some Jordans.

GD was dressed in a shirt that said "Make America great again!" with some cargo pants.

Levi was in a gay ass sweater and jeans with some adidas.

They were all ready for some good ol Christmas cheer!

Thats when all hell broke loose dude.

"Open up! We have talk of over 200 pounds of dope in here!!!" The Police yelled at The Bodacious E's door.

"Oh shit! Its the fuzz!" Levi shouted.

The Bodacious E slammed his hands down in anger. "How did this happen?!" He looks over at his boi AcropolisGD.

"You been rattin on me bitch?" E asked as he flicked out a switchblade.

GD looked horrified. "Nah! I swear!"

E started smiling. "Boi you think i didnt notice you scrapin off a couple pounds every month?! I let you cause you my boi. But yo pussy ass so damn scared that you called the fuzz on my ass tryin ta save your own skin!"

GD looked ashamed.

"Well your lucky we're in Michigan bitch or i would have already killed you. I swear if i was in my home town i would have your nutskin and make it into a wallet."

GD nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hey E we gotta go, NOW. The cops are gettin ready to break in!" Levi shouted.

E turned and nodded. He focused back on GD. He shanked him in the knee caps and ran to the bathroom with Levi.

GD screamed as the police broke in. E grabbed a bag with about twenty pounds and hopped out, Levi followed.

The cops put GD in handcuffs and called an ambulance. Two officers chased E and Levi down the road. E slid below a car and layed flat and still.

Levi was on the move! Damn that kid was fast! He hopped in a tree just out of sight of those pigs and sat still.

They sat like this for hours until it was on the down low.

E and Levi both got out of their hiding spots and began to walk.

"Dude! The fuck we gonna do?! We have no ride! No place to stay! We're fucked bro!" Levi yelled.

E shushed him and pointed to a sign. It read...

"Royal Woods."

E smiled and so did Levi as they made their way to the Loud House.

They made it to the side with Lincoln's window.

"Damn thats high up..." E said, scratching his chin.

Levi pulled the trampoline over and hopped up. He gripped the window seal and pulled himself inside with difficulty.

E copied his actions.

By the time that he was in the room the kid that was in the bed was completely knocked out.

"Dude! Levi! What the fuck bro! You hit an albino kid!" E whisper hollered.

"He was gonna scream! It aint my fault! Plus he isnt albino. He just has white hair."

E smacked Levi's head. "We need hostages anyway dipshit! Lets round everyone up in that room at the end of the hall!"

They rushed around and took all the sisters into Lori's room.

They were all on their knees as The Bodacious E looked up and saw Levi holding a rag to his nose. It was covered in blood.

"Dude... the fuck happened to you?" E asked.

Levi made an angered expression. "That bitch with a pony tail kicked me! Lynn i think her name is..."

E looked over as he heard the girl chuckle.

Lynn smiled at him.

"Oh you think this is funny bitch?" E asked.

Lynn laughed. "Yep ima have to kick you too."

E smiled. He approached and told Levi to hold her down. Levi did as he was told. E pulled out a knife and held it to her toes.

Lynn laughed...a nervous laugh. "Y-Your bluffing.

E sliced right, taking three toes in the process. She cried out and fell down. Lola threw up.

"Get ready fuckers cause there is PLENTY more were that came from!" E said.

E and Levi turned to the audience and smiled.

"Suh dudes welcome to The Bodacious E's Holiday special! Please leave a suggestion on what you want me or Levi to do. We will legit do ANYTHING you ask. No matter what it is. Happy Holidays everybody." E said.

 **Please leave suggestions down below on what you want me or Levi to do.**


	2. Shitty Fruit Cake

"Damn! The request been bumpin!" E said as he read over them.

His face went pale. "Yo Levi...do you mind helping me shove this white haired fuck into that sad excuse for a vagina?" He asked while pointing in between Rita's legs.

Levi thought for a second. "Yeah i suppose so... but can we go on a bank heist?!"

E's face soured as he backhanded Levi. "Bitch we're already on the radar! Cops at every turn! We CANT do a heist... plus i dont rob people. Thats just bad. How would you feel if your grandmothers hospital bills needed to be paid, but some little douche bag robbed the bank and took her money."

Levi slapped E back. "Your not my fuckin boss! Stop acting like it."

E started to choke on his own perpetual sarcasm. He gagged on his own insults. It took every fiber of his being NOT to go off.

They returned to the job at hand and began to grab Lincoln. He kicked and screamed but it was pointless.

They dragged him over until his face was right next to her vag.

Lincoln looked at Levi. "Please! Help me!"

Levi smiled. "Dont worry kid. It should be just as open as your sad excuse for a room."

Lincoln sobbed.

They would be lying if they said it was hard to put Lincoln inside his mom. It was so damn easy, he slipped right in. Just slid into his mom.

She came on Levi.

"Im getting hungry." E said.

"Me too..." Levi agreed.

E went downstairs, taking one of the hostages with him.

He went through the pantry and found fruit cake mix. "Huh..." he said.

He poured it into a bowl with some eggs and flour. He began to put it into the oven.

He turned to his hostage, Luna.

"Suh dude." E said, trying to make an honest conversation.

She opened her mouth to say something when charles ran in and shit on the floor.

E smiled as he grabbed a paper towel, picked it up and tossed it in the oven. He reached in and gave it a stir.

"May you please help me make everybody something to eat? Like sandwiches or something?" E asked.

Luna nodded and went to the fridge.

She brought out, Mayo, ham, cheese, and salami.

E got the bread as they began building them. He made sure not to add mayo to his because he didnt really like mayo.

Once done he jerked off onto each individual sandwich. Mm thats good!

The cake beeped as he brought it out. "Paper plates please."

Luna grabbed them from the pantry and tossed them to E. "Thanks he said."

He sliced the cake and made a slice for everyone.

They brought it all upstairs. They entered the room, arms full. They all took their plates. Lincolns arm popped out of his mom's vag and took his plate.

They all began eating for the first time in hours. E's phone rang, so he made his way outside and answered.

"Its yah boi, The Bodacious E. Whats up?"

"Yo its me Acropolis. I need you to bail me out du-"

E hung up and went back inside, as he turned to the audience. "Ight dudes, should i save GD or let him suffer rape in prison. Leave a comment."

E danced upstairs and into the room. They were all enjoying the food, except Luna. She only ate the sandwich.

"You all realize i jizzed in the sandwiches, right?"

They all looked at the sandwich in wonder... then those lil sluts kept eating...except Lincoln. He threw chunks and it flew outta his mom in a wave.

"I put dog shit in the cake."

The family began to vomit.

"Psst E look at this. Someone requested that we dont kill anyone."

E looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep."

E pulled out a 9 mml and popped a cap in Lola's head, then fucked the hole.

"There."


	3. LEVI gets it

Ethan glanced at the request list and smiled.

"I cant tell if you are going to call today a good day or a bad day..."

Levi's face soured. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

E jumped Levi and held him down.

Levi was struggling but his stomach was to the floor. E wrapped the zip ties around Levi's hands and left him on the floor.

"Louds! On your feet! You ALL have a job tonight. All of you are going to show my boi Levi a FANTASTIC TIME. Is that clear? Yeah you too old man...hold up."

E reached into Rita's vagina a ripped Lincoln out. Lincoln fell with a gasp.

"Yo bitch ass is gonna suck my boi Levi's dick right now."

Lincoln shook his head. "N-no! You cant make me!"

E looked at the audience. "Really?"

E pointed the gun and shot his kneecaps, damaging his nervous system. He will never walk again.

"Now. Suck his dick or it'll get MUCH worse."

Levi cried. "C'mon E! Please man! Im your boi, i would never cross you!"

E shook his head. "Its what the people want bro...sorry?"

Lincoln crawled over and pulled away Levi's waistband revealing his eight inch long schlong.

Lincoln brought it to his lips and engulfed it, bobbing his head up and down. Levi cried out, but not in pain... from pleasure.

Lincoln lapped at it with his tongue and delivered an arsenal of ball fondling. Lincoln slammed Levi's meat all the way down his throat as Levi reached his climax.

Lincoln pulled away and sat against the wall. Levi however was still lost in the pleasure he had just bathed in.

Lynn Sr. approached and flipped Levi on his stomach again. Levi cried. "No! Please!"

Lynn Sr. slammed his massive slab of meat into Levi's prostate. A tear escaped Levi's eye as he was brutally fucked by Lynn Sr.

Lynn slammed harder and faster, his balls slapping Levi's stomach repeatedly.

He busted a mighty nut all over Levi's

back. (We all know Levi loved it ;))

Levi awaited the next. It was Lori.

She approached and flipped him on his back. His once flacid penis was hard again. Lori looked at it hungrily as she gave the tip a quick lick.

She then proceeded to remove her shorts and panties.

Check it. Bitch smelled like fish.

Levi and everyone else cried out at the awful aroma, except Leni. She was used to it.

"Oh hell no! Back up off my boi! Not worth it!" E shouted as he turned to Leni.

Lori began to get mad. "Fuck you!"

E stopped dead still. "The fuck you just say to me? Bitch?"

Lori remembered who the fuck she was talking to and trembled. "S-sorry!"

E turned. "All of you hold this smelly cunt down!"

All the Louds held her down easily. She cried. "Are you going to take advantage of me?"

E snorted. "Bitch please. I dont like sea food. But i hear from the comments that you just LOVE your toes."

Lori's eyes pooled with fear. "N-no! Im begging you dont!"

E pulled a pair of pliers from his bag and pressed them against her big toe. She cried out as E yanked away at it and pulled the toe out of the socket along with her middle to and some skin.

She screeched.

"This is to much work..." E said.

He then grabbed a hack saw and went to town at the center of each foot. Lori yelled so loud that E's eardrums rattled.

Loru passed out from pain cause she is a useless cunt.

E motioned for all the louds besides Lynn Sr, Lincoln, Lucy, lola, lana, lisa, and Lilly to fuck Levi.

Levi was sucked off so hard that he passed out from pleasure. The jizz that those girls ripped from his testes was legendary. They rode him like a buckin bronco!

Once they were done most wanted more but some didnt want to. Either way there was a whole nother thing to do. E uncut Levi and got a punch to the face.

"Lynn! Luan! Front and center!"

The two hobbled over and stood straight. E whispered what they needed into Levi's ear.

Levi headed out as they all stood in silence.

E looked around. "You all realize that this isnt personal right? The peeps want all of this."

They all nodded sadly.

E looked at Luna. "If you survive this, and i dont go to prison... your comin with me."

Luna nodded to him, he couldnt tell how she felt about that. Levi ran back inside carrying something wrapped in cloth.

"Ight both of you on your knees."

Lynn and Luan dropped down as E stood behind them both.

He revealed that beneath the cloth was a machete. He lifted as the family gasped, E swiped down, Slicing Luan's head off in one swing. Her blood soaked the family.

The second swing wasnt nearly as brilliant. E fucked up and only got half way. She looked at him in horror. He had meant for a quick death at least. E sliced down and it buried in her shoulder.

"I am so fucking sorry!" E yelled.

He sliced again and took her head off.

He gasped. "Damn! Im sorry give me a minute!"

E grabbed his bag and ran over to the window and breathed in the night air. He reached into his bag and pulled out a joint and lit it.

"Damn this is heavy dude..."

He continued until it was a roach and flicked it away. He came back in and Levi was ready.

E picked up Lynn's massacred head by the pony tail and Levi did the same with Luan's head.

They attacked each other brutally.

Levi got a lucky strike on E's head. E fell as Levi attacked him with vigor, beating his body and bruising it. E slammed the back of Levi's leg as he fell down.

E took full advantage as he placed his knees on Levi's arms and lifted Lynn's head above his own and slammed down, knocking Levi out cold.

E collapsed next to his pal, soaked in blood and exhausted.

That was when Lucy and Lana made a run for it. The rest of the family tried to follow when E fired a round and blew Lana's brains across her family.

"Dammit i loved this Jacket!" E yelled as he took it off.

"Limited edition N.W.A. fuckin dicks. At least i brought this." E reached in his bag and produced an Insane Clown Posse jacket with a matching beanie.

"Ight dudes...sit down and buckle up...im sure that you all need your rest. Especially since there arw alot more reque-" That was when he heard it...

Sirens.

The police had arrived.


	4. The Bacon

E took his beanie off and ran his fingers through his semi long blonde hair.

"FUCK! The cops are here! We gotta get outta here! but how?"

E stopped when he felt his phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yo its yah boi King Genocide. I got a plan for you to get out homie."

E nodded. "Thanks dude. I appreciate it."

"No prob bro, but check it. I think GD ratted you out."

E laughed. "Nah he knows not to mess up a second time. The cops probably got a call from that little paranoid fuck Clyde. Lincoln hasnt been callin. Also i think he saw me at the window smokin...actually could you find a way to get my boi outta jail please?"

"I got you!"

They ended the call as Levi was waking up.

"What happened E?"

E walked over and helped his friend up. "Levi... the cops are here. We need to gather them all up and head over to Mr. Grouses place."

Levi nodded. "Lets hurry."

"First... i got an idea." E said with a smirk on his face.

He walked over to the closet and looked at the various hair dye's Leni owned. He grabbed the white hair dye.

"Yo dumb bitch! Get my hair done!"

Levi looked at him dumbfounded. "E...we dont have time for thi-"

"We have at least fifteen minutes until thay take notice that this is a hostage situation and then in about another twenty before they begin asking for demands. Plenty of time."

"But why the white hair?"

"You'll find out"

Leni took him into the bathroom and about fifteen minutes he was done. E went into Lincoln's room and got undressed. He put on an orange shirt and some jeans. Kept the Jordans though.

Once back he began to shout orders.

They began to make them all huddle close together. Once done they went through the back door and jumped the fence. The police took notice as they did so.

Once inside they all stood close together. E and Levi looked everyone over.

"Ready for the next request?" E asked.

Levi nodded.

E then punched Levi so hard he saw stars. E threw him down and tied him up. He pulled a piece of bacon from his pocket and slid it down the length of his penis.

"(whistle) Charles!"

Charles bounded in and set his eyes on the crispy treat. He ate it off and took some of Levi's left testicle with it.

Levi cried out in pain as E took the little white haired fuck.

"Put on this jacket!"

E threw Lincoln a dark grey jacket. He caught it and put it on. He then turned to Leni.

"Put this on!" He threw her an ugly coat. She put it on as well.

E untied Levi and handed him a gun. "Dont worry dude... its almost over.

E then went upstairs to the window with Mr. Grouse. He pushed his head out so all the police could see.

He blew his head off with a sawed off shotgun.

Im kinda scared about the next request.

 **New feature! Ask The Bodacious E and Levi anything!**


	5. Game Plan

E was pacing around with all the louds cowering in fear. Lisa the one that had'nt said much of anything opened her mouth.

"You know... i have been watching closely at your actions and something tells me that their are a specific selected few that you dont want to kill. You arent a murderer just stop and let us go."

E looked at her, his hands shaking. "Shutup. Im not a pussy."

Lisa went to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Levi answer the door please." E said.

Levi nodded and walked downstairs.

Lisa popped off again. "Very well spoken for a murderer dont you think?"

E pulled a gun and pointed it at her. "I suggest you shut your cock sucker before i kill everyone you love."

"Whoa whoa!" Said a new voice in the room. "Dont wanna kill our fellow hostages? Do we E?"

E looked over and smirked. "Genocide! You son of a bitch! I knew that you would show!" They shared a quick bro handshake and turned back to the task at hand.

"Ight Louds this is my boi Genocide, he's the brains on how to get out of these situations! That dude over there is my good friend GD, a bit of a political cock sucker, as well as a crazy dude to hang with. You all know Levi, my best friend. Im saying this because i want you all to know that this is almost over."

They all nodded in understanding. E looked at his homies and they all got ready for the game plan.

Genocide slapped the game plan on the table. "Never thought i would have to bail you out of a deal E... usually you got a pretty good handle on things."

E sighed. "Sorry one of us got cold feet at the last minute." E said, gritting his teeth at GD. Genocide nodded.

"Alright. So E goes out in the yard with two hostages. He tells the police how many hostages we have and says that the only demand he has is a few hours. Once done we will use Mr. Grouses old fashioned basement, be sure to grab yhe old canteens of gas. then we get to find our way into the old mining tunnels beneath Royal woods. There should be up to twelve sticks of dynamite if my research serves me right. Through out the joirney make the trail of gas. Halfway to the journey Levi will tape six sticks of dynamite around the middle of the tunnel. A quarter away from those we will place the other six. Keep in mind the old canteens of gasoline in mr grouses basement, ditch them.Once at the end of the tunnel we will be underneath the santiago residence. We will set the gas on fire, blowing up the tunnel far away from us, keep in mind that the WHOLE tunnel will collapse. We need to hurry inside without the residents knowledge and sneak out, leaving the remaining Louds in the basement."

They all thought it out.

"Ight lets get started." E said.

 **Next chapter will be later in the day.**


	6. Crossed

"Ight so who has to do their job first?" GD asked.

"E your up." Genocide said.

E shook up and down. "Im ready."

E grabbed Lincoln and Leni and violently shoved them outside into the backyard.

Levi GD waited. What happened next shocked them all. There was alot of yelling. They heard a gunshot, then someome say "You bastard! You destroyed my family!" There was a struggle that followed up with another gunshot.

They looked out and saw a white haired kid run to the police, covered in blood and crying. The police took him over and wrapped him in a blanket.

One of the police yelled, "We have a hostage! Someone call over a nurse!"

"Shit! He killed E! What are we gonna do now?!" Levi screamed.

Genocide stood up. "We continue the plan, but we need to hurry."

They nodded sadly. They angrily ripped the louds off of their asses and shoved them downstairs.

Levi threw them a few shovels. "Get to diggin."

The louds cried and ached as they moved and worked. Levi and GD consulted each other on the death of their friend. Genocide watched over the louds in anticipation, holding the gas of course.

Finally Lori broke down the dirt, leading to the entire basement caving in on them.

Once they all had gathered their wits and removed themselves from atop the rubble, they gathered up. One sibling actually died, due to a large beam falling atop them. It was Lucy.

They began the journey, pouring gasoline along the trail, and collecting the dynamite. Everyone was sore and broken down. Spirits were dampened and everyone was worn out.

Levi put the dynamite up and everyone continued. The journey was feeling awfully loaded with dread...going by fast due to all of their tremendous stress.

That was when Lynn Sr. and Rita made a run for it. Levi, GD, AND Genocide pulled guns and shot them down within five feet of their dash. The only Louds left were Luna, Lisa, and Lily.

Once the fugitives had reached their destination they climbed up the shaft, making it into Ronnie Anne's basement. Once their they all had guns aimed at their faces.

They had been ratted out...again.

GD moved away from his friends.

"GD what the fuck?!" Levi shouted.

GD turned. "Im sorry... but they said that they would shave off 30 years of my sentence."

Levi and Genocide gritted their teeth as the police put all three men in cuffs and hauled them away.

Meanwhile Luna, Lisa, and Lily were brought to the ambulance and treated. Once done they were brought to the empty section, with blankets and water.

The Louds spotted a familiar head of white hair and rushed over to greet their brother. Luna practically jumped him while Lisa hugged his leg, lily cried out "Incoln!"

He still had his hood up as they hugged him. He hugged them back, releasing a few tears at the carnage that had just taken place. He asked if any of them knew what happened to their captors. Luna explained that they had been taken away by authorities.

He nodded, slowly processing. He stood and walked slightly away. He muttered something that Luna and Lisa couldnt comprehend.

"What was that?"

"I knew it." he said.

His voice sounded different now...older.

He pulled his hood down to reveal his hair. But then they got a look at his face.

It wasnt Lincoln... it was The Bodacious E. He smiled as he reached into his pocket. He put a joint between his lips and lit it.

"Happy Holidays fuckers."

The Bodacious E slipped in some earbuds and walked away from the bloodiest experience that he had ever had.

 **To be continued in a different story.**


End file.
